


talking body

by princessravenreyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessravenreyes/pseuds/princessravenreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just admit it, Griffin. You think I’m <em>hot</em>."</p><p>"That’s enough."</p><p>"You do," Raven answered, something sing-songy about her voice. "You know, pointedly not staring is just as bad as staring."</p>
            </blockquote>





	talking body

Of course she'd be paired with Clarke Griffin.

It wasn't like everyone in the entire school couldn't see that they despised each other. Something about the scowl the blonde constantly had plastered on her face made Raven want to tell her to smile, _sweetcheeks_. But she'd tried. And failed. Clarke was more likely to spit in her face than to give her any semblance of a smile at this point.

They'd been sitting in silence for a solid five minutes, flipping through the book on which they were supposed to be doing a project on. The only sound in the room was that of the pen clicking in Raven’s hand. It was a nervous habit, really, just something to fill the void that wasn't filled with talking. But when Raven realized that it was the source of all the dirty looks Clarke was giving her, it'd become more conscious than unconscious.

"Click that pen _one_ more fucking time Reyes, I dare you." Clarke seethed, already picturing herself stabbing the brunette with it. 

All Raven could do was shine that million-dollar grin at her. With a tiny shrug, she continued clicking the pen, something glinting in her eyes as she watched her. 

"What are you gonna do?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, her voice a taunt. " _Slap me_?" She winked at Clarke. "That's something I'd like to see."

“Fuck off." Clarke retorted through gritted teeth. She lunged forward, grabbed the pen from Raven’s hand and tossed it to the floor. "Now," she breathed out, quite satisfied with her course of action. "Can we please get this over with so I can leave?"

Raven stared at Clarke with an amused expression, her mouth agape. "Well, I'm out a writing utensil," she pointed out, being effortlessly irritating. "Looks like I can't help you." A dramatic sigh followed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What a shame." Clarke countered dryly. She barely glanced over to Raven with a head shake before turning her attention back to their project. "It's fine, I don't need your help anyway." She muttered, furiously writing away with her own pen. Her gaze never left her paper, at least that way she didn't have to actually look at Raven. She heaved a sigh as she flipped through the book, doing her best to ignore the brunette. Maybe heading back to her room and finishing everything herself would be easier. Except, she wanted input. Even if Raven was endlessly irritating, she was smart.

Clarke put her book down, glancing over at Raven. There was one passage that had been messing with her, that she couldn't quite get. Her eyes narrowed as she considered her words, her mouth a thin line. 

"Do you," she started before letting the question linger. Asking would be easier, but she also didn't want to admit that she didn't get something. Especially not to Raven. The girl wouldn’t let her live it down. "Nevermind." Clarke shrugged a few moments later, turning her attention back to her book.

"What?" Raven asked. She leaned forward, grabbing the book out of Clarke’s hands, looking at the passage she had underlined. "You don't get it?" A stupid grin spread across her face. "Does Clarke Griffin not understand Shakespeare?" Raven teased, narrowing her eyes.

"Fuck you." Clarke snatched the book back from her quickly, dropping it closed. She wasn't going to tell her. Not when Raven would find a way to rub it in her face. 

"If you insist," she shot back.

Clarke stirred in her chair. It wasn't like she didn't wonder what sleeping with Raven would be like. Because she had, multiple times. Maybe there was a little too much sexual tension to make this situation entirely comfortable. “Is that all you think about?" She asked with an eye roll.

“Don't be such a prude.” Raven casually replied.

“I’m not a prude," she snapped back. Clarke stopped herself from rolling her eyes because it wasn't worth it. Fuck her. Okay and maybe actually _fuck_ her. She wouldn't have been against it if Raven actually offered. 

"Unlike you, I have standards. I don't have to go around sleeping with anything with legs to prove that I’m good at it."

"What, do I not exceed those standards?" As much as Raven wanted to not care what Clarke's answer was, she did. Maybe it was the fact that she could never really tell what Clarke was thinking. Everyone else was so easy to read. There were times when her face gave her away, but then again, there were also times when she couldn't even guess. Something about that made Raven genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"I don't know, from what I’ve heard, you're really not that great. I don't have to be a prude to turn it down." Every word of that was a lie, but what the hell. Maybe Clarke had tried to convince herself it would suck to stop being so curious about it. 

Raven watched her with a ridiculously happy look on her face. "So…” She paused. “Exactly how much time do you spend asking around about how I am in bed?" The brunette was smug, knowing full-well that she'd trapped her in a corner. 

“Stop.” Clarke's cheeks grew warm. This was so fucking stupid. It wasn't that she thought about it. And what the fuck would it matter if she did? She couldn't help but be curious.

"Just admit it, Griffin. You think I’m _hot_."

"That’s enough."

"You do," Raven answered, something sing-songy about her voice. “You know, pointedly not staring is just as bad as staring.”

“Fine,” Clarke sighed in defeat. “I think you're hot. Happy now?" It came out more annoyed than anything else. But hey, there was no point in denying it anymore. It was the truth. She was just going to leave it at that and save herself from any more embarrassment. 

Raven on the other hand was intrigued. Clarke Griffin thought she was hot. Fuck, that shouldn't have made her as happy as it did. Maybe it was just the fact that she'd gained another half inch of ground from her. 

“Very."

This had all derailed so quickly that Clarke was almost getting whiplash from it. This was Raven’s fault, she wasn't sure how but she'd find a way to blame it all on her. Her and her stupid beautiful face. God, she really needed to get out of there. But for some reason she was glued to her chair. Clarke squinted as she tried to get control over the situation, but the conversation was too far gone at this point. 

"I may have jumped the gun a little when I turned you down..." Did she actually say that out loud? The words slipped out before she could even stop herself. Fuck, this was stupid. The only solution right now was to walk out of here before she did anything stupid. "Maybe half the reason I fight with you is to substitute sex? Oh my god, why am I even talking?" She lowered her head in embarrassment. Everything was so stupid, she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. It would be less awkward than this conversation.

Raven tried her best to get a hold of herself, to not look like she'd just seen a ghost. Maybe being a huge asshole would distract her from addressing what she'd just said. Because fuck, she just admitted to maybe sort of kind of wanting to fuck her. She'd never thought she'd live to see the day. She shrugged as she casually freaked out on herself.

"Well it's not as good as the real thing," she told Clarke, leaning forward on her elbows, her voice lowering. " _Trust me_."

Clarke looked up at her words. Was she being for real? She did not have to be talking to Raven about this. She also did not want to be thinking about how close the brunette was and if she leaned a half inch closer, she could kiss her. She couldn't take another minute of this. There was no way they were going to get back to their project. This was game over, time to pick up whatever was left of her self control and get the fuck out. 

"I have to go. I have things to do. We can finish this off another day." Clarke stammered as she packed up her books and stood up quickly. The minute Clarke picked up her bookbag, Raven was stepping closer to her, taking it off her shoulder and setting it down on the floor, all the while maintaining eye contact. 

"No, you shouldn't." They were so close now, Raven could see every eyelash on her, could see the way the blush on her neck had spread up to her cheeks. 

"You should _stay_." It came out as a whisper, an afterthought. And a second later, she was taking Clarke’s face between her palms and kissing her.

This wasn't supposed to happen, this was definitely _not_ supposed to happen.

Before Raven knew it she had Clarke backed up against a wall, had her hands trailing down to rest by her waist but the minute they were there, something felt off. She pulled her head back, stepping half a step away, just far enough to not be able to smell her anymore because _Jesus Christ_ , she smelled good. 

"Fuck, I’m sorry."

Clarke shook her head, biting her lip. "Don’t be," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her arm snaked its way around Raven's neck as she pulled her back for another kiss. Clarke’s teeth took a brief and gentle hold on Raven’s bottom lip, tugging it just slightly.

"This...this can be a one time thing, we'll never mention it again." As if this could be a one time thing. Whatever, she just had to repeat it to herself. One time and that was it.

"Yeah sure, deal," Raven answered, hating how breathless she sounded. "One time thing," she repeated. 

She wasted no time and used her hips to trap Clarke against the wall, pressing her lips back to hers for a moment before nudging her chin aside and kissing a line up her jaw. Clarke was sure her mind was playing tricks on her because she almost felt a flutter of something in her chest when Raven’s lips were on her. Not only that, but every nerve ending in her body felt like it was on fire. The air around them was crackling and she could barely think straight. Was it too late to just push her away and run out of there? Probably not, but she also didn't have any desire to leave. It was too late for that now. One time and then she'd move on. Try her best to pretend it never happened. Yeah, as if. She was probably going to relive this in her head a few hundred times. 

"Is this pinning me against the wall thing one of your usual moves?" Clarke asked, breathless as she tried to center herself in the moment.

"Why, is it getting you off?" Raven whispered in her ear, and her voice came out more like a growl than anything, but that might have had more to do with the fact that Clarke’s hip bone was digging into the crotch of her pants and every time she moved, every time she squirmed, she had to actually bite her tongue to keep herself from making any noise.

"Maybe," Clarke answered as she let her head fall against said wall. "Do you move to a bed or stay against the wall? Tell me all your secrets." It came out as almost a whine and She almost winced at the way she sounded. Why was she even talking right now? She should have been quiet and let everything take its course. The fact that she could even put a sentence together was a surprise. Especially considering that everything was becoming hazy. The only thing really keeping her in the moment was Raven’s lips.

Raven breathed a laugh into her, not having a clue as to how Clarke was still managing to form thoughts, especially since she had her hands all the way up her shirt now, under her bra. "I can't tell you everything," she answered playfully, her words soft. "That’d be cheating." Raven tried desperately to ignore how much it turned her on to hear Clarke literally whimpering, but she was having a ridiculously hard time pretending.

"Well then, I guess," Clarke paused mid sentence, swallowing back a soft moan. Words were becoming so much harder. "You'll just have to show me." The last part barely came out as a whisper as her eyes fluttered shut. Why the fuck hadn't they done this before? More importantly, when could they get around to doing it again?

Raven moved her way back to that part of her neck that made Clarke’s toes curl and kneaded it between her teeth, sucking on it long enough to illicit something like a strangled moan from her. 

"I’d be happy to," The brunette muttered in response, her breath ghosting over the spot she'd just bruised up.

Clarke pushed her head back up to her as she looked into Raven's eyes from a few seconds, her eyes heavy lidded. 

"I don’t think this is going to be a one time thing." 

“Funny, that's exactly what I was thinking," Raven replied, letting Clarke kiss her once more and reveling in the feeling of her tongue grazing across her bottom lip.

“Wait, are we actually agreeing on something?"

"We might be," Raven said as she nipped at Clarke's lip. “But then again, I'm sure I could get you to agree to a lot of things once I’ve got my head between your legs." It was a nice little trick she liked to employ on just about everyone. Granted, no one was as stubborn as Clarke was, so maybe she wouldn't give in like they did.

"I’m sure you're good, but not that good." Clarke breathed the words against her ear, her fingers lazily running a random pattern on the back of Raven’s neck.

"I'll let you be the judge of that," Came her reply as she snaked her hands around Clarke’s ass, picked her up and deposited her on her bed. She pressed kisses to Clarke's neck as her hands undid the buttons of her jeans. A second later, she was pulling away, pulling them over the blonde's hips before grabbing onto the legs of them and pulling them off over her feet. Raven had half a second to think. There Clarke was, splayed on her bed, half-naked. Her hair was all in her face, her shirt rucked up against her sides. She was a goddamn _mess_ and she hadn't even done anything to her yet. 

This was about to be fun.

She still had Clarke’s right foot in her hand, held up from where she'd pulled her pant leg over it. Pressing a kiss to her ankle, she worked her way up Clarke’s leg with her mouth, kneeling on the floor. And then she was licking a stripe up her inner thigh and she could hear the noises Clarke was making. Clarke truly felt like she was burning up, and it definitely had a lot do with Raven. She pulled her shirt off, trying to cool off somehow as she looked down at the brunette. Yeah, that view was also pretty damn _hot_. But for some reason, she had a feeling Raven was going to tease her just to see how far she could push her. Not like she was going to complain about it, well at least not right now. Clarke threw a leg over her shoulder and stopped herself from pushing her closer to where she wanted her.

“You’re warm,” Raven murmured. She could feel Clarke’s warm skin underneath her lips as she pressed open-mouthed kisses to the hemline of her panties. Hooking her fingers around the top of them, she pulled them down and leaned back to pull them slowly down the length of her legs, forcing her to cooperate before tossing them aside. Just seconds later, she had her mouth on her. She spread her open with the press of her tongue and Clarke was wet, goddammit, and something about that made her stomach go all funny inside her. Jesus Christ, she needed to get herself together. In an attempt to keep her heart from jumping into her throat, she switched tactics, pressing one of her fingers up inside her, her thumb rubbing circles into her clit. She kissed the spot where her thigh met the rest of her body, biting down gently on the skin there and trying her best to keep her head from spinning at the noises Clarke was making. At this point, Clarke just hoped Raven’s roommate wouldn’t walk in because that would have been a definite mood killer. Her clothes were scattered around the room and she couldn't even bring herself to care. No, all she cared around was the feeling of Raven’s tongue ghosting over her skin. Fuck, why hadn't they done this before again? A moan escaped her lips as she arched off the bed. It was like the whole world disappeared around her and the only thing that existed was Raven. 

"Fuck," she moaned out, pulling on her hair. She was so close already. Raven really had been right when she said she could probably get her to agree to just about anything.

"You're so tight, Griffin. Sure you're not a virgin?" Raven whispered into Clarke’s skin, and even though Clarke couldn't see her, she could probably hear the smirk in her words. The blonde was writhing underneath her and she hadn't even fucking gotten started. It was like she hadn't been touched in half a fucking century. She sunk her teeth in her thigh once more before she replaced her thumb with her lips, sucking on her clit and adding another finger inside her.

"I've had sex." Clarke added in too quickly. It was even a surprise she could string two words together right now, let alone a sentence. At this point, Raven was surprised that anything out of her mouth wasn't a moan.

"Clearly you're fucking the wrong people," Raven answered, and her voice was like a purr against Clarke's skin, her kisses in time with the movements of her fingers. Clarke tried to laugh but the sound that came out was just a jumbled of sounds. Raven was right though, she really needed an upgrade. She'd probably sign up for this daily if the other girl asked her to right now. Thinking about anything else but how good Raven was making her feel was literally impossible. She wanted it to last, but her head was spinning with lust and she was so fucking close that holding back was literally impossible. Raven took care to pin her legs down so she wouldn't fucking choke her out as she threatened a vice grip around her ears. A fuzzy feeling coming over Clarke as she tried to suck in enough air, her breathing ragged.

“Raven, _oh my God_.”

Earth shattering experience was probably a little too excessive but those were the only words coming to mind. It took Clarke a while to actually remember how to form words as she lay there staring at the ceiling. 

"Wow," she breathed out softly.

Raven kissed her thighs lightly as her breathing leveled out again, as she muttered words of exclamation in that breathy, wrecked voice that made her shiver. She wiped her chin off before pulling herself up onto the bed and crawling forward with her hands on either side of Clarke's torso. 

"Not bad, huh?" Raven asked once she was finally propped over her, her hair falling in her face. She dove forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek and then trailing her lips down her neck with a peppering of kisses. 

Clarke smiled as she reached up to run her hand down the side of Raven’s face. "Not bad at all," she answered with a soft laugh. "That was...great." The lack of positive adjectives popping into her head weren't the problem. She could come up with something better than great but at the same time, she didn't want to seem to forthcoming with the niceties either. Great worked just fine. "When can we do that again?" she asked, only half joking. There was a lightness to her voice that she didn't recognize but she didn't hate either. She felt light in general right now, like she could float away at any moment and the fact that she was so close was the only thing grounding her.

"That one's up to you," Raven murmured. "Honestly, I could do that all day." It was going to be a hell of a lot harder to keep her composure with Clarke during their screaming matches when all she could think of was the next time she could get back in her pants.

"I’ll keep you posted.” After a moment, Clarke sat up slightly to look at Raven, subconsciously reaching out for her hand and giving it a squeeze. 

"Give me a minute and I'll..." Her words lingered as she tried to figure out the end of the sentence. Fuck, now she was worried about her lack of experience. What exactly could she offer? God, what if she laughed at her because she had no idea what the fuck she was doing? This was so not the time to be worrying about such a thing, but here she was.

"I don't know, what usually happens next in this situation?" She asked almost nervously.

Raven knew there was something strangely uncertain about Clarke's voice, about her words. And then she realized that she'd never seen Clarke not know what she was supposed to be doing. On top of that, she'd never seen her anything but confident and brazen and in her face. It was a tad off-putting, but the look on her face made her heart soften. 

"Well, now I give you a second to recover," Raven said, pressing one last kiss to Clarke's jaw before rolling off her, lying on her back with her entire left side pressed flush against her right. "I know I can be a little disorienting," she teased, mainly because she knew it was easier to joke with Clarke right now than it'd be to actually address the fact that she was nervous and flustered. For some reason, Raven had a strange urge to make her feel less uncomfortable.

Clarke propped herself up on Raven’s chest, her arms folded before resting her chin on her hands. 

"Look, I'm not a prude but I also have no idea what I’m doing either. And I know this sounds stupid, but I don't want to be bad. And what if I am? I don't want you to laugh at me because that would be embarrassing. I know you wouldn't but I...just don't know." It all came out in a blur as she sucked in a breath at the end of her sentence. She sounded so damn pathetic. She just wanted to get dressed and crawl out of Raven’s room before she could say something. For some reason, her brain still hadn't completely caught up with her mouth yet and she really hated it.

Raven couldn't help but smirk. "Not to point out the obvious, but when have you ever cared if I laughed at you?" She asked, her dark eyes watching her. Clarke had never cared what Raven thought of her up until this point. Hell, _Raven_ never really cared what Clarke thought of her. And she liked to tell herself that she still didn't, but that'd be a blatant lie. "And anyways, I’m not sure if it's possible for you to be bad at anything involving sex," she continued, a more serious note to her voice. She’d felt the way Clarke moved her hips against her, she’d had her lips on her neck and her tongue in her mouth and she had half a mind to tell her that she was already ninety-nine percent sure that Clarke was fucking fantastic at sex.

“I've always known what I was doing before now." Clarke tried to shrug it off, tried to pretend this wasn't bothering her at all. It was easy to just shake off laughter when she knew she was right. But right now, she felt so far away from the confident girl she usually was. Instead, she almost felt vulnerable and that wasn't a feeling she was completely okay with. Especially not in front of Raven. The brunette could easily use all of this against her in the future when a dumb argument got to be a little too personal. “I’m sorry, I should just shut up.”

"No, hey, it's fine." Raven didn't want to invalidate her feelings, she didn't want Clarke to be so uncomfortable that she couldn't tell her anything. And that was fucking new. Usually she preferred feelings be kept to oneself. So why the fuck was this any different? They really shouldn't have done this. Because now Clarke was feeling vulnerable and inferior and Raven hated the way she had the vague look about her as though she was crumbling in on herself. She hadn't the faintest clue about how to make her feel better. She didn't know what else to say, because everything that came to mind was too open, too honest. They were all things Clarke could throw back in her face at a later date if she so pleased.

The only thing that was clear to Clarke at this point was that she had to shut her brain off and just shut up. She really didn't mean to say so much. Especially not to Raven. So instead, she leaned forward and kissed her. Because at least if they were kissing, she didn't have to think. 

"Forget it, okay? Tell me, what usually happens now? Because I think I'm ready for round two," Clarke said as she pulled away for half a second before connecting their lips for another peck.

“Well, for the next part we'll have to get my pants off," Raven teased, pushing her hair behind her ear so she could see her face. "I’m sure you have enough experience to do that." And then that stupid grin was back on her face, because she was so not about to _not_ be an asshole about this.

The girl that still irritated the hell out of her was still very much present. But hey, at least this way it was easier to remember why she didn't necessarily like her in the first place. If she could even trick herself into thinking she didn't like her, that is. "Hey, fuck off. I said you couldn't laugh at me and that includes making fun of me." Clarke shoved Raven lightly in the shoulder as she moved off of her. “It's not too late for me to just leave, you know." It was an empty threat but Raven didn't need to know that. "Take off your own damn pants."

"Aw, c'mon Griffin, it was a joke." One in very poor taste, but a joke none the less. "I know you know what you're doing," Raven added, turning towards Clarke and nipping at her earlobe. "Do you think I'd still be here if I thought you were gonna be shit?" It wasn't like Clarke was the only one who could leave. Raven knew Clarke was fibbing, she knew she'd stay as long as she could. Because there wasn't a way in the world she'd let her run off now. Somehow, she maneuvered her pants, and then her shirt off while still pressing kisses to the side of Clarke's neck. 

"You're not going anywhere," Raven whispered, and maybe she shouldn't have been so demanding, but she couldn't help herself, she didn't want her to go.

“Okay.” 

Clarke wasted no time. She wrapped her arms around Raven’s waist, rolling her over until her back was flat against the bed, her hips between her legs. She ground her hips into her for half a second, bruising a line down her neck with rough kisses before she'd reached her collarbone. 

"Wow, Griffin, you-" 

The brunette didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as their lips met once again. Raven smiled widely into the kiss, tilted her head a bit and opened her mouth more, almost devouring Clarke's soft lips. A low moan vibrated through her throat as their tongues met and Clarke's hand brushed over her chest. She tried to muffle a moan that escaped her lips. Her hands snaked over the blonde's chest slowly, reached her shoulders and tugged her closer. She looked up to Clarke's eyes and grinned. 

"You're a natural." 

Clarke licked her lips, looking down at Raven. “It's only because I-” She kissed Raven's lips, biting on her lower lip. “I want you,” Clarke mumbled, dragging her hungry lips down to Raven's neck. It was the absolute truth, she wanted Raven so bad. 

“And I want _you_ to make me scream until I lose my voice.” Raven rasped out. 

"I can do that," Clarke whispered. Her thumb slid its way through Raven’s panties, finding her clit, rubbing in time with her movements. And from there she moved lower, licking a stripe up the space between Raven’s breasts before taking one of her nipples in her mouth, teasing it gently between her teeth.

“Clarke, _please_ ,”

Raven was impatient and desperate and it was such a turn on, the way she reacted to her touch and guided her hand where she wanted it to be. As much as Clarke wanted to tease her more, she couldn’t not give in. Her fingers slid to rub more vigorously over her folds. Her lips latched on to her earlobe as she slid her fingers into her, moving slow.

“ _Clarke_ ,”

Clarke was thriving off the reactions she was drawing out of the other girl with her touches, feeling her wetness around her. She started to move her fingers faster, a soft moan slipping past her lips as she kissed down Raven’s neck. Being with Raven was different than so many of the experiences she'd had with other people, the passion between them made it impossible for her to just stop.

“Not...experienced my ass,” Raven managed to get out breathlessly.

Clarke could tell Raven was getting close, doubling her efforts as she watched the other girl in awe. There was nothing like the feeling of accomplishment she felt when she sent Raven over the edge, hearing her hiss softly as her nails dug into her back, which she liked. Raven let her head fall back against the bed and exhaled.

“Was that okay?”

“That was...more than okay.” 

They both laid there, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I’m tired." Clarke finally mumbled as she shielded her face into Raven’s chest. 

“Me too." Was all she said in response, tucking Clarke's head under her chin and wrapping one of her arms around her. Her limbs felt heavy, but there was something satisfying about all of this. 

"One time thing, right?" Raven uttered, her voice sleepy as she closed her eyes.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A week later Raven had Clarke pinned against the shelves in an empty janitor's closet, one hand up her skirt, the other covering her mouth to keep her quiet.

This was so _not_ just a one time thing.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it didn't suck too bad... kind of thinking of making it into a multi-chapter story, thoughts?


End file.
